


Goofing Around.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is smiling goofily to myself while watching you sleep totally creepy or totally adorable?” Harry wondered as he leaned forwards, studying his lover's slumbering visage with besotted adoration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goofing Around.

**Title:** **Goofing Around.**  
**Author:** pekeleke **  
****Pairing** **:** Harry Potter/Severus Snape. **  
Rating:** PG **  
Warning(s):** Fluff. Established relationship **  
Word count:** 365 **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work. **  
Written for:[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) ** Prompt **#** **11** **4: Peace.** **  
Summary:** “Is smiling goofily to myself while watching you sleep totally creepy or totally adorable?” Harry wondered as he leaned forwards, studying his lover's slumbering visage with besotted adoration.

 

**Goofing** **Around.**

“Is smiling goofily to myself while watching you sleep totally creepy or totally adorable?” Harry wondered as he leaned forwards, studying his lover's slumbering visage with besotted adoration.

“That depends on whether I find waking up to your deranged grinning deeply disturbing or not.” Severus answered him sleepily, startling him so badly that he squeaked. In a very manly way, though.

“You're awake.” Harry accused grouchily, reluctantly waving goodbye to the sheer beauty of having Severus Snape asleep in his arms, lovingly cocooned in silk sheets and bare skin.

“You shouldn't prattle loudly enough to wake up giants if you want me to sleep longer. What were you going on about, by the way? It sounded a tad… stalkerish.

“Stalkerish?” Harry laughed. “That's dreadful. And false. I wasn't stalking you. I was admiring the bewitching beauty of your gorgeous sleeping face.”

Severus' left eyebrow rose upward with incredulity.  
“ _My_ gorgeous sleeping face? I can't believe you said that.”

“Severus, don't...”

“We ought to be considerably less passionate from now on, lest you lose what little sense you possess altogether. How many times did you bang that thick skull of yours on the headboard last night?”

“Oi!  I'm the sensiblest bloke I know. I'm in love with you, am I not?”

“Pft!  That's the worst sign of madness there is, brat.”

“You'll pay for that, you, fiend!” Harry growled with mock indignation, launching himself at the prat. Playful fingertips sought -and found- Severus' tickling spots, turning him into Harry's very own wriggling, breathless, laughing, beloved prisoner.

“Peace!  Peace.  I-Oh, Merlin!  I surrender, Harry. I surrender.”

Harry relented and his heart melted a little when Severus smiled softly. He looked even more gorgeous now that he was awake, because he never laughed while he slept. Or looked breathless and happy and… his.

“It's adorable, you know?”

Harry blinked.  
“What is?”

“You. Smiling goofily whenever you look at me. You do it constantly, too. Regardless of whether I'm asleep or not.”

Harry blushed bright red.  
“I-er...”

Severus laughed delightedly and kissed the tip of his nose with utmost gentleness, soothing him quietly, but with feeling:  
“Hush, you idiot. It's alright. You make me smile goofily, too, after all.”

 

 


End file.
